


Deer legs

by Partycascade



Category: DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Deer, Deer man, Deers and fauns, F/M, Forests, Gargoyles, Hosuh - Freeform, Idk what to do next, Like a single deer girl, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, No Beta, Stephen appears later on, Tags update with each chapter lmafo, Werewolf, Wtf are they called, enchanted forest, really ooc, river - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partycascade/pseuds/Partycascade
Summary: Hosuh gets lost in a forest, and turns into... A deer!
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. By the Brilliant Blue river

Hosuh panicked as he was walking around the forest; he usually came around here to hike but. He never got this lost before. The boy didn't recognize the plants around the area. They were all new to him, every plant had a fairytale feel to it. Some were colored unusual colors, the forest went from a green feel to a greenish blueish feel. Some leaves were straight-up blue! Nothing here was familiar to him, he had to come to terms with the fact he was in an enchanted forest.

After an hour of walking around an unusual sight beheld him. Behind giant blue leaves was a river that shimmered and shined a brilliant blue color. Hosuh was getting quite thirsty after an hour of walking around, but was the water really safe to drink? He'd have to check, but the water looked like the ocean water drink from sonic, so he wouldn't be surprised if it tasted similar. 

Before he could process anything else he noticed a girl with deer antlers walking away from the river "H-hey" Hosuh shouted (softly) hoping she knew a way to get out, he ran to her only to fall down face down into the water, it was surprisingly shallow. 

He got cut on his knee by a rock but it hurt way more than it should've. Both of his legs tingled like they were on fire. Hosuh freaked out, he couldn't get out of the shallow river and he didn't know why. He looked at his legs as he noticed that his legs slowly changed into a new shape.

Hosuh closed his eyes, he couldn't bear to watch the shocking sight. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes to see that his legs weren't human, they looked like deer legs, strong and thick deer legs at that. So strong and thick they ripped the jeans he had on. Which wasn't too exciting, but with deer legs like this did he really need jeans at the moment? 

He noticed that his hearing and sight slowly got better, the ears were understandable, but the eyes were what was odd. he knew his eyes didn't change location yet they could see better. It also felt like he had antlers, which wasn't unlikely After a few minutes of getting used to his new body hosuh knew one thing. 

He had to get home before anything severe happened. And before a hunter spotted him.


	2. Fur as white as snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Hosuh gets home later than usual.

Hosuh had been walking for a while now, a few hours with breaks and lots of feelings of helplessness. Before long he walked out of the forest feeling relief he wasn't doomed to explore the forest for ll of eternity.. 

He wondered how he would explain it to Stephen that he had turned into a deer man; Maybe a casual "oh yeah I got lost in the woods and turned into a deer person"? No that can't be right. 

While pondering this Hosuh walked to his house passing by the streets, which were coated in pitch black darkness. Before he knew it he was at the back door. He walked inside the kitchen (which was where the back door was), trying to be as quiet as possible. Hoping his hooves didn't clack on the floor too much he heard an oh so familiar voice. 

"Hosuh?" Said his friend, Stephen wide-eyed at the boy. "...Hey.?" Hosuh waved Meekly "What happened to you!? You just disappeared and now you come back with Horse legs." Stephen said with worry in his voice, he stood there with a snack in his hand. "Deer legs." Hosuh corrected his friend. 

Hosuh assumed he was pretty freaked out. "Long story.. You wouldn't believe it." Hosuh said sitting down. "Right...." Stephen didn't want to push anything. Hosuh understood how awkward this was. Although he didn't expect Stephen to be in the kitchen. 

Suddenly the soreness from walking all day kicked in, Hosuh decided to just go to his room and get some shut-eye. It seemed easier to simply address it in the morning. 

\----a few hours later---

Hosuh woke up, still feeling a little sore. He moved the covers away from his legs and.... Deer legs.. Yep Yesterday wasn't a dream. He got up and walked over to the bathroom, and a Crazy sight beheld him.

Instead of the cheerful boy that usually stood before him in the mirror, it was a deer looking satry. With fur sprinkled around his torso, legs and perky ears as white as snow. Huge antlers the color of fresh brewed coffee, all of it topped off with a fluffy tail in the back. It was crazy but.. Oddly enough the creature that stood him back was actually kinda pretty. Despite that... This was a hassle to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, this is the 1st time i've finished more than one chapters on a story! Despite this.. I think i went REALLY ooc ;-;   
> as always, let me know what y'all think and what you guys think I should do next. I'm always open for suggestions! ^u^


	3. Take me with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bacc in the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting this here so people will read but. Should i turn Stephen into a magical creature or no? And if i should what creature?

Stephen stared at hosuh from the breakfast table. He didn't know how to respond to hosuh being a deer man all of the sudden. "Hm?" The venison boy looked at Stephen, confused "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost".

The lavender haired boy spoke "Yeah still getting used to the whole deer thing. It's hot and terrifying" he said yawning. Hosuh blushed looking flustered "... h-how is this hot???" 

Stephen chuckled softly "heh~ just is. Nevermind that, how in the world did you turn into a... Uh... deer thing?" "Well....." The Buck paused for a moment. "I got lost in the woods and I found an area where everything was magical, saw a deer girl and well... I fell into some magic river and became uh well... This". 

When hosuh explained himself Stephen wanted to know one thing. "how did you get there?" He said. "I dunno I got lost.. Although I do remember winding up to the right of the end of the trail in the fore-" "got it." Stephen interrupted him. "H-Huh?" The Veinson boy didn't want to believe that this was implying "you don't plan on going there do you??"

"Course I do. In the past week, COUNTLESS cases of people have gone missing in that particular forest have come in. I wanna see what's really happening cause ain't no way in hell they just vanished" Stephen responded. 

Hosuh gulped "a-at least take me with you! I don't want you getting hurt." Stephen looked at housh "aren't you tired from yesterday? Must've walked all day." hosuh shook his head " no not really. I feel more energetic out of anything." Stephen sighed "fine. But keep up"

\------

The two walked up to the forest. This time though they took the car so they didn't have to walk home. Parking the Car the duo walked into the forest. It wasn't long before they heard ruffling noises. Actually if they walked a little more they'd be able to leave. "?!" hosuh got altered by the noises. Even though it was hard to hear, Stephen heard it faintly. 

The noises stopped, and a figure rose behind the two who looked around for the figure. "Hey... Housh?", Stephen asked. " Yeah?" Hosuh said a little afraid "What are the chances that whatever made those sounds are behind us?". 

"Very high" a voice said. The two turned around to see a giant human wolf hybrid hovering over them. They let out a big scream, but it didn't sound like Stephen and Hosuh screaming. It sounded like Stephen and a Goat screaming. The two others stared at hosuh. It wasn't before long that Stephen realized he Knew this wolf.. Not very well, but he knew him. 

"Jay? Is that you" The violet haired male asked. "Yeah pretty much. Expect usually the wolf bits aren't there." Jay responded. "Yeah.. So what's your story?" Stephen said crossing his arms. "Tripped over a rock around this cool looking cave. Been awhile since i've been scratched like that." Hosuh looked at his legs. 

'Could it be that the same thing happened... To him that happened to me? Well Expect different locations...' He thought, suddenly blurting out "Stephen! Don't trip on any rocks!" The human looked at him. 

"Do i look like i'm going to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow! 85 hits in a few days, that's a record!
> 
> As always i take suggestions, and appreciate comments!


	4. As still as stone (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a new friend.

The trio walked throughout the forest, Stephen was still persistent on finding another mythical creature. Despite his determion, his feeting was careful, so he didn't trip and fall.

Hosuh really couldn't get tired of this forest, everytime he came brand new areas came out of the blue. He hasn't seen the majority of the forest, actually.

"Who else do you think could be in here?" Jay asked walking forward. "I dunno, we'll find someone though." He shrugged pausing.

"You tired?" Hosuh asked he knew that Stephen would get exhausted quicker than the other two. "K-Kinda. Just need a break" Housh nodded and sat with Stephen as Jay looked around the area. Tons of creepy stone statues were scattered about in this area. 

One of them had a similar hairstyle to Stephen. His face was mortified and his teeth were sharp, sharper than any human's teeth should be, hell they were a little sharper than his teeth, and his ears were prickly like an elf. And his Horns were huge, no to mention the closed wings on his back.

Out of anything he looked like a gargoyle. "Hey guys.... look at this," he said picking up the statue and putting it down gently.

"Is.... that.. Gavin?" Stephen said in a gloomy tone, staring at the statue, the stone started to crack, despite being put down gently it seemed as though that was enough force to break it. 

As the stone cracked off, the stature started moving it revealed tough grey skin. The Stone boy sighed in relief as the stone slowly fell off him. "H-Hello?" He said looking around, confused when he looked down and saw his brother sitting down. 

"What's going on??" He asked, "Gavin!" Stephen said getting up and hugging him. "Don't scare us like that again, you idiot!" Stephen shouted before the other could speak. "I wont.... But What did I do? 

Jay looked at him "You turned to stone.. How do you manage that anyway?"

"I don't remember..."  
Suddenly a hissing voice came out from behind them "You touched my precious stone! My precious treasure! My hidden gem... Now you must pay!"


	5. Raw strength and instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack!

"You don't remember?" Jay asked shocked 

"No i don't" Gavin responded suddenly gasping when he felt his wings close. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Hosuh spoke up "G-Gavin those are your wings!", Gavin turned around "Hosuh?? Jay?? W-What happened to you?!" He said eyeing the deer boy down.

His legs were the most off-putting thing, but going up the sight got weirder, especially his huge antlers. "It's a long story.." Hosuh said, Stephen and Gavin looked terrified when he saw something behind Hosuh "is something wrong?? Surely my antlers aren't that weird!" The Veinson boy asked.

"Treassure~ you've ssstolen my treassure! My preciouss gem You sshall pay for thiss!" A snakey voice said. It was a tall Gorgon looking, girl.

her skin was pale and scales were under her eyes. along with a head of white and grey snakes and Yellow eyes. Jay yelled, "GET DOWN! THAT'S A GORGON!" 

the girl struck an attack, lunging at jay. Jay closed his eyes as he bared his fangs. Hosuh, Gavin and Stephen got behind a tree

Stephen Scurried, looking in the backpack he had brought, there had to be something useful!

He found a kitchen knife, he always kept one for protection, Gavin Grabbed it "I remember what happened now" He said getting up, "She's the one who turned me into a gargoyle, i turned into stone and she carved my flesh in blood into a gargoyle-like form i was some sort of sculpture..!"

he got up and approached the mesuda, cracking his fist. "I'm not normally the type to kill but, if you kill my younger brother who's video gaming skills am i gonna laugh at then?"

The Gorgon stopped dead in her tracks as Gavin dropped the knife. "You know what? I've changed my mind. I'm gonna make your death a little easier" he then punched a hole straight through the gorgon's chest, grabbing her heart and ripping it out. Hosuh's jaw dropped

Gavin growled at her as everyone watched her die, the lot behind him looking at the sight in disbelief. The gargoyle sighed "phew.. Hey, you guys have anything to eat?" Stephen shook his head. Hosuh's jaw was still dropped "Thanks for saving us from her gavin, that was pretty cool" Jay said wandering the other way

Stephen and hosuh walked over to the direction that jay was walking. they were standing next to each other 

This allowed Gavin put his arms around the two's shoulders "I have wings now, i can just fly us home y'know?" Gavin looked at jay, and jay just looked back "I'm walking." he said. Because he knew what came next.

Gavin tried to lift off of the ground but fell, he wasn't used to his weight or flying yet. "Welp looks like we're walking" Gavin chuckled. Stephen glared "what were you gonna do to her with the knife?" Gavin looked back "Stab her in the neck". He said in a serious tone.... Everyone got a little uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... Sorry I took so long! But here's chapter 5, enjoy~ i love comments and suggestions! So don't be afriad to leave any
> 
> Note: i feel bad but, Gavin is extremely ooc, i haven't seen alot of the streams and really go on Instagram and fan art to reference off of. Might change soon.


	6. An apology

Hey all!  
I'd like to apologize for not updating often, I kinda lost motivation after realizing how out of character everyone is  
But thank you to everyone who's patient, and to everyone who compliments this.

I promise I'll make a new chapter soon.


	7. Life changing

Once the group finally got found the exit to the forest; Jay stopped completely. Stephen looked back to Jay "What's wrong?" The purple-haired male asked. "I.. Wanna stay in the forest." Jay said "It's scary, entering back into a society where you're just different from everyone else. And I don't think I'm ready." The others nodded "Well if that's what you want then, we'll leave you be." Gavin said walking off "Be safe Jay! We'll make sure to visit you again some time" Hosuh waves and then ran catching up to Gavin, scolding him for walking off so nonchalantly. Stephen just waved and caught up to the others.

After about a while of walking back in the forest, he saw a figure trip and fall, the wolf went closer to inspect the figure and out of it he heard a voice, a familiar one at that "ACK- Gee, out of all the things I could've become; It was this". Dan... He and Dan didn't have a good relationship due to things that had happened in their past, Jay put his hands behind his back and looked down at Dan.

What he was looking at was quite the sight; his ex-friend looked entirely made of wood, his feet resembling roots, his hair looking like leaves, his sclera black while his eyes were green, his fingers claws and his ears sharp like an elf.

Dan looked up and instantly his blood went cold because Dan knew that it's a bad thing if Jay glares at you with his eyes open. " Uhm... Hey Jay. Long time no see" Jay then removed that pressure by snickering a little "Out of all the things; You became a tree. Really suits you, Y'know?" Dan got up and rolled his eyes "It only suits the hair. Besides if you're about to make 'money doesn't grow on trees ' pun don't, Also, why are you a wolf of all things???" 

Jay's tail swished at the remark "how the heck would I know?" Dan tried to step forward but failed by falling on the ground again "You know how to get out of the forest by any chance..?" Jay could tell he was recently changed into a tree, judging by the way he stumbled on his own feet. Why? Why would Dan be in the forest? Maybe for the same reason, He and Stephen initially came? Whatever the reason, it was a mystery. "Little late for that, but it doesn't matter anyway because we need to talk." 

Meanwhile back to our gang, Gavin, Hosuh, and Stephen finally made it to the house; Stephen went to go take a nap. After a while, he noticed Gavin enter his room and lay down next to him. This woke him up, Probably due to Gavin feeling more like stone and less like flesh, and big wings that flittered every so often. Stephen stared up at the ceiling. Thiiis is gonna be a long night..

Stephen woke up to the smell of yummy smelling pancakes, he looked on the bed and noticed Gavin was missing. "One of them is cooking..." He walked down the stairs to see in fact, Gavin was cooking Pancakes. "Morning!" Gavin smiled when noticing Stephen walked into the room.

"Morning" Stephen grumbled going to get coffee "Get some rest?" The Gargoyle asked finishing with making a pancake, strange sight really; you'd think Gavin would be anything but energetic. "No not really, you're pretty... Heavy. Since your literally made of stone. Not to mention big giant wings" Stephen got done making his coffee and sat down. "Oh sorry about that, guess i was just a little tired. Hungry?" Stephen nodded at the offer, getting up to grab himself some syrup before Gavin pushed him down "don't bother, i have some out already" Gavin said putting the syrup and Pancakes down on the table

Stephen looked at Gavin, "So... Why were you even in the forest?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for taking so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Let me know if i should keep going.  
> By the by! This won't have anything to do with the danplan drama that's been going on. Since i just wanted to write about forests and magic.


End file.
